


Diário pessoal do Capitão

by Arymura



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Captain's Personal Log](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426812) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura)



  
  


 

Diário pessoal do Capitão, data estelar 305301.

Hoje é o primeiro dia, o primeiro dia depois que ele se foi. Daqui a meia hora eu preciso falar com a tripulação, mantê-los focados na missão de retornar ao nosso lar e ajudar a todos a lidar com esse sentimento de perda. Mas o que eu posso falar para eles, se eu mesma não sei como lidar com isso?!

Como eu posso dizer que tudo vai ficar bem e que devemos ser fortes para honrar a memória do guerreiro que ele foi? Eu não tenho forças para lidar com isso, e nem quero ter...

Eu disse a ele: _não vá desta vez. Por favor!_ Ele sorriu e me respondeu:

_“Como eu poderia perder isso, Capitão! A não ser que a senhora me dê uma ordem para ficar, com certeza eu irei. ”_

E eu não dei a ordem. Porque não? Ele parecia tão feliz, o que eu iria dizer?

Fique, eu tenho medo de te perder?

Eu nem sabia que tinha esse medo.

Ele sempre foi forte e um destemido espírito livre, a tripulação sempre o amou. Eu também o amei. Ainda amo.

Mas será que ele sabia disso? Eu nunca disse o quanto ele era importante para mim, não só como comandante...

Tudo seria bem mais fácil se ele fosse só meu comandante, eu iria sentir sua perda com certeza, eu não sou um robô desalmado! Mas porque eu tinha que me apaixonar por aquele maldito Maqui?! Minha única missão era encontrá-lo e capturar a nave, entregar a Federação e todos nós poderíamos retornar para nossos afazeres, nossos amores e lares, a porcaria da nossa vida normal!

Enquanto Janeway engolia mais um pouco de seu café frio, Tuvok apareceu em sua porta, pedindo para que ela respondesse o mais rápido possível.

A vontade dela era ficar isolada, em seu quarto escuro, mas a vida de muitos ainda estava em suas mãos. Ela abriu sua porta, Tuvok quase não a reconhece, antes nunca a tinha visto com os cabelos desarrumados, nem mesmos nos piores dias ela esteve com olheiras tão profundas e o fogo característico em seus olhos havia se dissipado, talvez as lágrimas tenham feito restar somente cinzas.

— _Entre, Tuvok, no que posso ajudá-lo?_

— _Na verdade, Cap., eu tenho uma coisa para entregar a senhora. –_ Tuvok entregou-lhe uma caixa feita de madeira com desenhos indígenas entalhados manualmente. _– Chakotay me confiou este item há alguns meses, ele me pediu que lhe entregasse caso algo acontecesse a ele._

Janeway segurou a caixa e seus olhos se encheram d’agua.

— _Eu creio que seja melhor eu me retirar. Caso a senhora necessite de algo, estarei em meus aposentos._

Após a saída do tenente, Janeway sentou-se, com a caixa em sua frente, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, procurando coragem para abrir aquilo que será a última recordação de seu amado.

 Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos nas lembranças dos momentos vividos com Chakotay, em como ele sempre era capaz de animá-la nos fins dos turnos, seja cozinhando um bom jantar ou ensinando-a como se conectar ao seu lado espiritual.

Com suas mãos frias e pálidas, Kathryn abriu lentamente a tampa da caixa. Dentro dela um bilhete, um pedaço de papel branco amarelado, onde algo estava escrito: o nome e a senha de um programa de Holodeck.

Borrando a tinta, as lágrimas de Janeway caem sobre a fina folha.


	2. Chapter 2

Janeway atravessava os corredores sem olhar para os lados, como se as dezenas de tripulantes não existissem ao seu redor. Em frente ao Holodeck, o medo e a curiosidade brigavam dentro de seu peito, ainda procurando coragem ela respirou fundo enquanto acessava o arquivo.

 

Dentro do Holodeck, uma floresta inteira a esperava, onde árvores altas e mata densa rodeavam um caminho de terra orvalhada. Ao fim deste longo e escuro caminho era possível enxergar uma clareira, ao centro uma fogueira. Pelas chamas a silhueta de um homem se formava a cada passo que Janeway dava.

 

Com passos firmes, Kathryn atravessava o caminho. Ao se aproximar da clareira cada vez mais ficava nítido que o homem que a esperava era Chakotay, sem uniforme nem patente, com apenas uma roupa simples de sua tribo. Sua tatuagem, deixava seu olhar ainda mais feroz, refletindo a luz das chamas a sua frente.

 

Janeway parou em frente à fogueira, seus olhares cruzaram-se por alguns segundos antes de sentarem-se frente a frente com a fogueira entre eles.

 

— Se você está aqui, então eu não estou mais ao seu lado. Talvez a minha morte tenha sido honrada ou tenha sido um acidente, um acaso. Nada disso importa. O que importa agora é porque você está aqui, porqueeu deixei essa mensagem para você.

 

Kathryn perdia a respiração a cada palavra de Chakotay.

 

— Eu deveria ter dito muitas coisas, tantas que nunca tive coragem de começar, pois eu não sabia aonde iria terminar.

 

— Mas, Chakotay, você sempre pode...

 

Chakotay a interrompeu bruscamente, mas ainda com doçura em suas palavras.

 

— Não sobre isso, Kathryn. Mas agora, não importa mais. Nada que eu disser poderá mudar o que aconteceu, minha querida.

 

— Então me diga! Eu preciso saber, seja o que for.

 

O coração de Janeway batia tão forte que ela sentia que era possível escutarem em outro quadrante.

 

— Kathryn, após todos esses anos com você, tudo que passamos juntos, isso me mudou; você me fez encontrar a paz. Eu já lhe disse isso antes, eu sei, mas o que eu nunca lhe disse é que eu finalmente encontrei o amor. Mesmo sem poder demonstrar tudo o que sentia, eu te amei intensamente, Kathryn. Cada dia dos últimos anos da minha vida, você fez ter um novo sentido, meu amor. Eu gostaria que ouvisse isso da minha boca, mas já não é mais possível, assim como eu nunca saberei se você me amou também.

 

Janeway chorava dolorosamente. Os seus sentimentos escondidos pelos preceitos da Federação vieram à tona, transbordando em palavras.

 

— Eu também te amo– grita Janeway.– Por que você me deixou?

 

— Não chore Kathryn – Disse Chakotay com a voz tão calma que chega a soar um insulto ao momento. – Eu nunca vou lhe deixar. Há uma velha lenda que diz que se você morre pensando no amor da sua vida, e se a pessoa te amar também, você sempre estará ao lado dela. Por isso, sempre que quiser conversar comigo, você saberá como me achar. Até um dia, Kathryn.

 

A simulação se encerrou.

 

— Computador, reinicie a simulação.

 

— Arquivo não encontrado – respondeu o computador.

 

Janeway se desesperou ainda mais e socou várias vezes o painel de controle, que não sofreu o mínimo arranhão. Ela tirou seu _p haser_ da cintura e apontou para o painel, enquanto pensava:

 

_‘’O que eu estou fazendo, acalme-se Janeway. Eu poderia destruir essa nave inteira e mesmo assim ele não iria voltar. Pense na tripulação...“_

 

Ela deixou o _holodeck_ , destruída, sem a mínima intenção de esconder seu sofrimento.

 

— Janeway para Tuvok.

 

— Capitão, no que posso ajudá-la?

 

— Por favor, encontre-me nos meus aposentos.


	3. Chapter 3

— Eu não quero saber o que vocês vão fazer, só quero isso feito!

 

— Cap., sinto muito dizer isso, mas não é possível.

 

— Nós podemos viajar em velocidade de dobra, mas não podemos recuperar um arquivo deletado?

 

— O comandante Chakotay tomou precauções para evitar que o arquivo pudesse ser recuperado, infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer.

 

Janeway frustrada dispensou Tuvok. Ela ainda tinha algumas horas antes de seu pronunciamento, que já havia sido atrasado. Deitada em sua cama tentava pensar em alguma forma de mudar o que havia acontecido. Nunca antes havia desejado com tanta força poder mudar o passado.

 

Ela não tinha esse poder, mas sabia quem tinha.

 

—Q? Onde você está? Você disse que um dia eu iria precisar de você e quando isso acontecesse você apareceria! Esse dia chegou, Q!

 

Janeway se jogou em sua cama, decepcionada, tentando dormir para esquecer sua impotência.

 

— Desculpe fazer você esperar, mas você fica tão linda contrariada. Então, no que posso ser útil, Cap.? — disse Q em tom de deboche.

 

Kathryn, ainda deitada, tentava se controlar para não o expulsar da nave com as próprias mãos.

 

— Eu quero negociar.

 

Janeway sentou-se na cama.

 

— Mas você não me oferece um chá, ou um café? — disse Q com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios.

 

— Não. Vamos direto ao assunto, eu não tenho tempo a perder.

 

— Tudo bem, Kathryn, o que você quer negociar? Deixa eu ver se adivinho, hum... Eu acho que tem a ver com aquele seu coleguinha com tatuagem no rosto, não é? Qual o nome dele mesmo? Chakotay? E o que ele fez, cansou de brincar de explorador do universo e te deixou sozinha?

 

Janeway cerrou os punhos de raiva.

 

— Oh, acho que eu errei, e pela sua raiva eu devo ter ofendido a honra do brucutu indígena. Então ele morreu. Desculpe pela minha indelicadeza, querida, eu não sabia — ironizou Q.

 

Q se aproximou lentamente de Janeway.

 

— Mas agora eu estou muito curioso para saber o que você quer de mim.

 

Ele beijou uma das mãos de Kathryn, e ela se controlou para não pôr tudo a perder.

 

— É simples, eu quero ele de volta.

 

Q riu.

 

— Simples? Você acha que trazer alguém de volta é simples?

 

— Eu achei que para você seria fácil, afinal de contas, você pode fazer qualquer coisa, não é? —   Janeway desferiu um olhar de reprovação para Q.

 

— Eu nunca disse que seria difícil, querida, mas você está disposta a pagar o preço por isso?

 

— Desde que a Voyager ou seus tripulantes não sejam afetados, sim, estou.

 

Q notou a firmeza que havia nas palavras dela, e retrucou:

 

— Eu não tenho nenhum interesse neste seu brinquedinho ou nos seus soldadinhos, Kathryn.

 

— Então você já sabe o que eu quero, agora me diga o que você quer em troca! — Janeway bradou impaciente.

 

— Você. Eu trago ele de volta e você vai embora comigo. Aceita meu acordo?

 

Q estende sua mão. Janeway respirou fundo aproveitando o último sopro de liberdade, mas antes que ela pudesse selar o acordo, uma voz feminina interrompe o momento.

 

— Q! Não ouse fazer isso. Eu não vou de forma alguma deixar você ficar com ela. E você, Kathryn Janeway, Capitão da Voyager, uma das naves mais temidas no quadrante Delta, uma mulher tão corajosa —disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos com um certo tom de deboche — cedendo ao capricho de um homem como o Q?

 

— Sim, com toda minha coragem, eu vou lutar com as minhas forças pelo amor. Se eu tiver que viver o resto dos meus dias infeliz, mas isso trouxer o homem que eu amo de volta eu vou fazer isso sim. Eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa pelo meu amor. E você, com seus poderes ilimitados e sua onipresença, do que é capaz pelo amor do Q?

 

As palavras daquela simples humana pareceram afetar profundamente a poderosa criatura.

 

— Você está certa, acho que é minha vez de provar do que sou capaz — respondeu a senhora Q.

 

Antes que Janeway pudesse reagir, os dois seres desaparecem e tudo a sua volta ficou escuro.


	4. Chapter 4

A campainha acordou Janeway, o susto revelava uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Ela liberou a entrada sem nem se perguntar quem a procurava. Tentar lembrar-se decomo sintetizar uma xícara de café quente parecia ser uma tarefa tão difícil devido à dor, que não havia espaço na sua mente para outros pensamentos.

— Kathryn? Eu te acordei...

Ela reconheceu a voz de Chakotay, e o tempo pareceu parar. Enquanto ela tomava coragem para olhar para trás, seus pensamentos se tornaram uma tempestade, no peito o medo e a felicidade disputavam lugar. O tempo parecia ter parado, mas o sintetizador não. O líquido quente transbordou da caneca e escorreu pela mão de Janeway, fazendo ela gritar de dor e interrompendo seu transe.

— Você está bem? — Chakotay verificou a queimadura. — Talvez seja melhor o Doutor dar uma olhada nisso.

— Não, não é necessário.

— O que está acontecendo? Você está pálida e fria, parece que viu um fantasma!

— Talvez eu tenha visto, mas o que você quer me dizer?

— Os estudos do planeta chegaram e parece promissor, na verdade há muito tempo não encontramos um lugar assim. Eu não vejo a hora de ir até lá...

— Você não vai — disse ela sem titubear.

— O quê?— Chakotay se sentiu surpreso com a reação da Capitão.

— Isso é uma ordem, comandante!

— Eu não entendo...

— Mas você irá entender. — Janeway tocou a mão de Chakotay. — Confie em mim. Não deixe ninguém ir até lá, e me encontre na ponte daqui a seis horas.

— Certo.

Chakotay se retirou completamente confuso.

As horas passaram e, no momento marcado, ambos se encontravam na ponte, sentados em suas cadeiras.

— Ok. Eu ainda não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui, olhando para o planeta?

— Calma, logo você vai saber — disse Janeway com a segurança de quem conhece o futuro. —Só um pouco mais de paciência.

— Cap., estamos captando leituras estranhas vindo do planeta, parece que...

Tuvok é interrompido pela explosão, tudo havia se tornado pó diante de todos.

— Você me ama?—disse Kathryn no ouvido de Chakotay. —Isso é seu... — Ela entregou-lhe a carta.

Enquanto Janeway se retirava para sua sala, Chakotay tentava se recuperar do choque, mas o conteúdo da carta o faz ir atrás dela.

Na sua sala, antes que Chakotay chegasse, a Capitão recebe uma visita.

— Você veio me levar?— Janeway indagou a visitante indesejada.

— Claro que não! Você não me deve nada. Nem para o Q, então não deixe ele te enganar.

— E vocês como estão?

— Estamos bem, não que eu lhe deva alguma satisfação, e pretendo manter as coisas assim.Por isso, espero que nunca mais nossos caminhos se cruzem — a visitante respondeu em tom ameaçador.

— Compartilho do mesmo sentimento.

— Adeus, Kathryn. — A senhora Q se desmaterializou rapidamente.

Chakotay adentrou a sala abruptamente.

— Primeiro, a resposta é sim. Segundo, como você sabia o que ia acontecer, e como você conseguiu essa carta?

— Ah, meu amor, essa é uma longa história, que vai ficar para outra hora. Agora, me beije.


End file.
